


I'll Do It For You

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crying, Fix-It, Hugs, M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Pepper Potts is Pepper from Good Omens, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: AKA: a fix-it for Avengers: Infinity War where Pepper Potts calls in backup from Tadfield and Aziraphale metes out heavenly justice on Thanos.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	I'll Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> No. 48: "I'll do it for you."

_“How dare you,”_ Aziraphale says, hovering above Thanos on the battlefield. He’s revealed his true form, covered in eyes and with six wings, and hardly anyone can look at him head-on. _“Deciding who shall live and die is the Lord’s domain. Do you presume to set yourself above the Almighty?”_

Not waiting for an answer, Aziraphale raises the flaming sword Pepper herself once held so long ago – the airbase in Tadfield now feels like a whole other life – and grows brighter, if possible. _“You stole my beloved from me and set the world to ruin. The same fate shall now be yours.”_

There’s a flash of light, a swing of the sword, and Thanos is staring at his suddenly handless arm. Aziraphale holds the gauntlet, Thanos’ severed hand falling out of it with a sick _thump._ There’s a moment of silence where it feels like no one breathes and then Aziraphale snaps his fingers once.

It was only a blink of an eye in the grand scheme of things, everything put together. Pepper had run back to the Tower as soon as Tony had left her in Central Park and placed a very important call. “Tadfield, six double six,” she had said to possibly the last telephone operator in the country.

Adam had brought everyone he could find and they had spent the next two days researching and studying. Pepper had felt herself slipping back into familiar habits, becoming that little girl from England with scraped knees and a “take-no-prisoners” attitude.

And then, the Snap. It had happened while they were all in a circle, researching obscure Asgardian texts for references to the Reality Stone. Anathema had felt it first. “Newt,” she’d whispered, reaching out for her husband’s hand.

Newt had gone next, whispering “Oh dear,” as his ashes joined Anathema’s on the floor.

Pepper had held her breath, waiting for something, _anything_ to explain what was going on, but there was nothing. Silence reigned for exactly three seconds.

“Angel,” Crowley had choked out, grabbing onto Aziraphale’s arm.

“Oh no. Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale had reached out and cupped Crowley’s face, gathering the ancient Serpent of Eden in his arms. “Crowley – “

“Love you,” Crowley had managed before shuddering violently. His legs turned to dust before the rest of him, and he sucked in a last breath. “Sorry, Zira,” he’d muttered, and then Aziraphale’s arms were empty except for a pair of sunglasses.

Adam had stared at Pepper over three piles of dust and a weeping Principality. “What do we do now?” he asked.

“We find everyone else,” Pepper had answered hollowly.

And so, they had made their way to Wakanda where Thanos was gloating over his victory.

It only happens for a few seconds. Aziraphale snaps his fingers and in the time it takes to blink, everyone is back.

He pours every bit of his celestial power into it, performs the largest miracle ever with the help of the Stones. _“Bring them back_ ,” he intones quietly.

On the ground beneath him, heroes and warriors appear all over the field. Some of Aziraphale’s desire seeps into the snap and he can sense Anathema and Newt appearing beside Pepper and Adam, transported from New York.

And there. _There._ Aziraphale feels it deep in his core. It’s the oldest sensation he has in a corporation, as old as the Garden. _“Crowley,”_ he whispers, his voice rolling like thunder. He can see him, standing on the ground just below, raven-black wings spread wide.

 _“Crowley!”_ he shouts joyfully, dropping to the ground, pulling his celestial form back so only two wings are visible. There’s no one else standing around them, and every if there was, Aziraphale wouldn’t care in the slightest. Crowley is back and that’s all that matters.

“Angel,” Crowley whispers hoarsely, rushing towards him. They meet and Crowley’s wings arch over them, blocking out everything but his face.

Aziraphale wraps his wings and arms around his demon – _his_ – and kisses him desperately. “Oh, my darling. I was so – so – “ He stops, realizing he has no words and Crowley probably doesn’t need them anyway.

Crowley stares, his eyes shining golden against the dark of his wings. “You brought me back,” he says in a hushed tone.

“Of course I did,” Aziraphale says, still clutching Crowley’s shoulders. “Of _course_ I did.”

Crowley makes a choked noise, a tear trailing from his eyes. “ _Aziraphale.”_ The name comes out as a sob and he melts into the angel’s arms.

Aziraphale rubs comforting circles into Crowley’s back, his voice shuddering with unshed tears as he speaks. “I will follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond, my love,” he murmurs. “Just do not go where I can’t follow.” He buries his face in Crowley’s hair. “Don’t go there,” he whispers, hardly loud enough to be heard.

They stand there for a long moment holding each other until Aziraphale sucks in a shaky breath and miracles them to the bookshop, leaving the others to handle the rest of the situation. He guides Crowley to the couch, sitting them down in a way that won’t be uncomfortable for their wings.

Crowley stops crying, but he still leans bonelessly into Aziraphale. “Angel,” he asks after a moment, voice hoarse with tears, “why?”

There are too many implications in that question for Aziraphale and new tears brim in his eyes. “I did it for you,” he whispers. He shivers at the memory of the rage and justice that had filled him, the gaping hole the loss of Crowley had left. “It hurt so much,” he whispers, carding a hand through Crowley’s hair.

Crowley pulls back slightly to look at him, his eyes shining with tears and emotion. “It was awful,” he mutters. “It didn’t feel like discorporation. It felt like _nothing._ Like there wasn’t anywhere to go after.” He drops his gaze and takes Aziraphale’s hand, linking their fingers together.

Aziraphale shakes his head, squeezing Crowley’s hand. There aren’t any words he can summon, nothing he can say, so he just kisses him again, the taste of tears on both their lips.

“I’ll always bring you back,” Aziraphale murmurs after a moment, guiding both of them to lie down on the sofa, Crowley’s head on his chest. “No matter what. I’ll do it for you.”

“Why did you do it?” Stephen Strange will ask Pepper after everyone is reunited and he’s heard the full story.

“Because,” Pepper will say, hand flexing around the hilt of a sword she hasn’t held in years. “I believe in peace.”


End file.
